Mikan's After Story
by KawaiiSakiechan
Summary: At the age of 10 Mikan lost her mother when she was delivering her sister. Since then, she had ceased to smile or even stand her sister's smile. A year after that tragety 2 her father dies leaving her and her sister under the care of her grandpa.NxM
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's After Story

**Summery : At the age of 10 Mikan lost her mother when she was delivering her sister. Since then, she had ceased to smile or even stand her sister's smile. A year after that tragety 2 more tragic events followed. Her best friend has moved leaving her alone and her father dies leaving her and her sister under the care of her grandpa. After 6 months of loneliness Mikan soon can't stand it and runs away seeking her best friend. What does the future have in store for her after that?**

It was a cold winter night at Gakuen Alice; everybody was asleep but for our Happy- go lucky Mikan Sakura who was having a sad dream and if you looked closer you could see little tears on the corner of here eyes.

**Mikan point of view**

_A 10 year old light brown hared pigtailed girl with light olive green eyes was with here father in the hospital because her mother was having a baby girl. When the doctor came out the father stood up and walked to him. I was just looking at them when the doctor said "Everything was going fine, the baby is healthy but for your wife, we couldn't do anything, I am sorry Izumi-san" and then he/she walks away leaving my dad and I shocked. There I was now crying while my dad was hugging me as he too was crying.  
A year has passed since that day. My dad was making breakfast and my one year old little sister Miyako who has dark brown hair and a mixture of light green and brown in her eyes. she was playing with her teddy bear._

_"Mikan-Chan, come eat and bring your sister with you" Izumi said from the kitchen  
"Haii dad" I replied as I walked to where Miyako was. She was still playing with her bear. When she heard me calling her name she looked up and was smiling. I hate it when she smiled; it reminded me about mother.  
"Come to the living room, breakfast is ready" I said in a bored tone  
"Haii one-chan" she replied before she stood up and walked while I just followed behind her.  
Now we were eating in silence. It's always been like this since my mom died.  
"Mikan I will be going to a meeting later so I will call your grandpa to look after you and Miyako" Izumi said looking at me. When I heard it I looked up "Yeah its good dad" I said and stood up, took my bag, and walked to the door.  
"I am going to school now bye" I said and closed the door.  
At school Mikan was in class and was looking out the window. She was bored and the teacher was talking about something. Suddenly, Mikan felt something on her feet. She looked down and saw some sort of robot holding a letter. She up the letter and opened it and began reading its contents._

_Dear Baka-chan,  
Even though it will probably take you only five minutes to read this, I am going to a new school in Tokyo for smart kids so this is the last thing you will here about from me.  
I will miss you Mikan.  
Your best friend,  
Hotaru Imai_

_"I can't believe she is doing this" I thought to myself as I stood up because school was over. I ran as fast as I could to the front of the school where I saw Hotaru. I ran and screamed "HOTARU YOU BAKA YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY IT IN PERSON TO ME THAT YOU WERE LEAVING!" while tears were rolling down my face. Hotaru turned around with a blank face but inside she was sad that she needs to leave Mikan._

_"That's because I don't what to see your ugly face when you cry baka. How many times do I need to say don't cry? It makes you look ugly and old" Hotaru replied in a bored tone. She had beautiful purple eyes and dark raven hair. I wiped the tears away from my face and hugged her first. Hotaru was shocked but then she hugged me back. "Hotaruuuu I will miss you" I said in a teary voice._

_"I will miss you too Mikan" Hotaru said in a soft voice and hugged me tighter. We stayed like that for a while until a man in a black suit came and said "Miss Imai the car is waiting, we don't have much time left" then we stopped hugging.  
"Hotaru take good care of yourself" I said smiling at her.  
"You too Mikan" Hotaru said with a blank face but she had a tiny smile across her face and stepped in a black car that drove away leaving Mikan alone. The wind blew and she started to walk back home.  
When Mikan arrived home, she saw her dad coming out of the house and was smiling at her._

_"Ohayo Mikan-chan, I was just going to the meeting like I said in the morning" Izumi said in a plain voice.  
"Oh yeah bye dad see you later" I said and hugged him and walked in the house. When I was in I put my shoes out and walked to the living room where I heard some laughter. There was grandpa and little sister playing.  
"Ohayo grandpa" I said looking to him then to my sis Miyako.  
"Mikan, well hello, how are you? I missed you. You're all grown up" Grandpa said in a happy voice._

_"Ohayo onee-chan, how was school?" Miyako said in a cute voice.  
"Hn, boring. I already knew everything that the teacher said" Mikan replied in tired tone and started walking to the stairs. "I'm going to sleep I feel tired" and she walked to her room and collapsed on her bed and said in a whisper "I miss you Mom" and fell a sleep._

_Later that night Mikan was still sleeping until "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, wake up I need to tell you something Mikan" Grandpa said in a soft voice and was shaking Mikan a little. Mikan woke up. "Gramps what do you want? I was dreaming about me and Hotaru holding hands" Mikan said in a sleepy tone rubbing her tired eyes.  
"Mikan, this is about your Father. He got in a car accident" Grandpa said in a sad tone.  
"Wha…what happened to dad gramps?"Mikan said now fully awake._

_"Well Mikan your father got in a car accident on the way home" he replied as an awkward silence followed.  
"Grandpa say it, what happened to dad? Is he alright?" Mikan asked worriedly and confused.  
"No Mikan, they brought him to the hospital and they couldn't do anything when he was there. They were trying but he didn't make it. Mikan I am sorry" Gramps said and hugged here tight. Mikan was now crying her heart out. "First my mom, and now my dad. Hotaru if you were just here" Mikan thought ._

_6 months passed since dad passed away. Grandpa was now living with us in our house. The room of my parents was locked and all their belongings too. I hid there key somewhere. I was alone now._

_It was morning, I was outside looking if there was any mail from Hotaru. For the past month she hasn't sent anything and now I was hoping that there was a letter from her. I opened the mailbox and saw some letters. I looked through it and amongst the letters was a letter from my best friend, Hotaru. I walked into the house to the living room and put the rest of the mail on the table._

_"Mikan you're awake early today" Gramps said happily while holding Miyako in his hands, playing with her doll and smiling at me.  
"Good morning one-chan" Miyako said"  
"Good morning Miyako" Mikan said a little bit cold to her. "Good morning gramps" she said happily.  
"I wonder why Mikan is so cold to her sister. What did she do to her?" Grandpa thought._

**Miyako point of view**_**  
****  
**"Why does one-chan hate me so much?" thought Miyako she was about to cry but she stopped. "I must not cry dad always says that " and instead she was smiled to her sister and grandpa.  
We were now in the kitchen. Grandpa had put me down and I walked to the living room where onee-chan was watching TV. Soon we were eating._

**Mikan point if view**

_Later that night I read the letter that Hotaru had sent. I opened it and inside was a picture of her school and on the back side read_

_Dear Baka-chan,  
I am doing fine here. Everybody is nice.  
I made some friends who are really nice  
I hope your doing fine ._

_Your best friend,_

_Hotaru_

_When she finished reading it little tears started to form in her eyes.  
"Stupid, Hotaru. Is that everything you could say? I miss you so much. If I could just hug you" Mikan said in a sad whisper. Everybody was asleep but Mikan who was still awake started to pack some stuff in a backpack. She opened the door of her room closed it quietly and crept down stairs. She opened the front door but before she walked out she said "Goodbye grandpa, Miyako" and closed the door and ran to where Hotaru was._

--------

Thanku for reading it and a lot of thanks to Tear Droplet for helping me a lot  
Pleas review  
Bye your Sakie-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan's After Story

Chapter 2

Mikan woke up and touched her face. It was wet from tears. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out over and over. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at her clock. It was 7 am in the morning. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the bathtub water and striped off her pajamas and climbed in the tub.

**Mikan's point of view**

I closed my eyes and remembered about the dream that I have.  
Sigh it's have been 4 years now and I didn't contact them since then. I just left a letter before I ran away. I opened my eyes and got out of the bathtub and put on my uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror.  
For the past 4 years, I've always wore my hair in a high ponytail and wore my uniform neatly.  
Dammit, it made me remember the time when I was with my parents. Those ponytails and what's with the uniform always neat. God I'm gone change that.  
I let my hair down. It fell to my back and curled up towards the end. I loosened up uniform and the tie and tucked the shirt out of the skirt. I wore some long socks and let my jacket hang open. For the finishing touch, I wore a black belt around the skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror I smiled a little smile.  
Now that's what I call fashion.  
I turned to clock which read 7:30. School will start in 30 minutes.  
**  
End of Mikan's Point of view  
**  
Mikan walked to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast which consisted of pancakes and strawberries. When she finished, she placed everything in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. She looked at the clock which read 8:15.  
**  
Mikan point of view  
**  
I still got some time left. I put on my scarf, took my school bag and walked to the door. When I got out I headed towards to high school division.  
**  
Mikan point of view end  
**  
When she walked through the halls everybody was looking at her and she could hear some whispers.

"Who is that hot thing" some boy's said to each other.  
"Did you ever see that girl in school?" some girls asked.  
**  
Mikan's point of view  
**  
I really got annoyed and glared at those who were looking at me. I smirked when they looked away afraid as if I was going to hurt them.  
I walked into my classroom and everyone got quiet when I entered.  
**  
End of Mikan point of view**

Everybody looked at her. Then Nonoko and Anna came running to her.

"Wauww Mikan-chan you look so beautiful" Anna said.  
"Yeah Mikan-chan, you look so pretty" Nonoko added.

"Mikan smiled at them and said "Thank you very much Nono-chan, Ann-chan"

The three walked to Sumire and Hotaru who were chatting away. Well actually Sumire was doing the chatting and Hotaru was listening.  
"Hotaru-chan, Sumire-chan look how pretty Mikan is" Anna and Nonoko both said while Mikan was just standing there looking bored. Sumire looked first at Anna and Nonoko and then she looked at Mikan

"Mikan-chan you really looked gorgeous" Sumire stated.

Mikan looked at her and said "Thank you Permy-chan" which made Sumire angry.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me that!?" Sumire said angrily.

The three of them just laughed while Hotaru looked up to see Mikan.

**Mikan's point of view  
**  
I felt someone staring at me so I looked down and saw that it was Hotaru. She smiled a little though you can hardly see.  
"Mikan you look beautiful" she said in a low voice  
"Arigato Hota-chan" I replied in the same volume.

**Hotaru's point of view**

Sumire was saying something about what her boyfriend Koko did to her but I was hardly paying attention but since she didn't know, she continued to chatter away. Then the twins came over and said something about how Mikan looked different today. Then the next thing I hear is the green hair girl screaming something so I looked up and saw Mikan looking at me with bored eyes as usual.

I took a better look at her and saw that she had her hair down instead of in those high ponytails and her uniform wasn't how she usually wore it but it looked great on her. I then said in a low voice "Mikan you look beautiful" and smiled a bit. It was a smile only she could see. She said "Thank you" and gave me a cheerful smile.

**End of Hotaru's point of view  
**  
Then they heard some screaming coming from the Natsume/Ruka fanclub. There stood two handsome boys, one with beautiful blond hair and gorgeous cerulean blue eyes and the other had dark raven hair and crimson eyes. The crazy fan girls kept on screaming and saying

_"NATSUME-SAMA MARRY ME!"  
"RUKA-SAME CAN I BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"  
"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"  
__"HAVE MY BABY!"_

**Mikan's point of view  
**  
When I heard those crazy idiots of fan girls screaming I looked at the door and there stood Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon. As always Natsume glared at the fan girls and Ruka was just kept smiling and holding his bunny.  
I turned back to Hotaru and told her that I was going to take my seat. She just looked at her book and nodded. When I sat down, I looked at the window and closed my eyes and started to remember the times when I was with gramps and Miyako.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in the garden under a Sakura tree. I had my eyes closed while I started to remember the times when mother was still alive. Then I heard some one calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Miyako holding a doll in her hands._

_"Onee-chan can we play together?" she asked in a cute little voice. I just looked at here with cold eyes._

_"No Miyako, I don't want to. Go away. I am tired" I said in a calm cold voice_

_"But onee-chan I wanna play with you please" she said pleading a bit harder._

_I stood up and walked away from her. She started following me and then she felt I heard her crying but I just kept on walking like I didn't hear anything.  
_**  
**_**End of Flashback**_

I opened back my eyes to find myself back at the classroom. I was sweating a bit but I wiped it away before anyone saw it. Then I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw the two boys.  
"Good morning Ruka-pyon" I said in a cheerful tone

He looked at me and his face became a little red. "G-good morning Sakura-san" he stuttered while I smiled at him.  
"Good morning Natsume-kun" I said to him. He looked at me with bored eyes then turned back to his manga book and said in a bored tone "Hn Good morning polka-dots"

I got now really angry right about now. "You stupid pervert, stop calling me that idiot!"  
He was about to say something when Narumi-sensei came in wearing a princess costume. I sweat dropped at this scene.

**Natsume's point of view  
**  
When I came in the classroom with Ruka I heard those dumb girls screaming about things I didn't care about. I just glared at them while Ruka just smiled. When I walked past them I saw Mikan. She looked different from usual. She had let her hair down and the way she wore her uniform made her look hot.  
When we sat down she didn't seem to notice us. I think she was dreaming. She was sweating a bit. I wonder what she is dreaming… Koko get the hell out of my mind before I burn you to crisp. Then I glared at him. He grinned at me then looked away.  
I returned to look at her but she woke up and wiped here sweat away then she looked around then at me then at Ruka and gave her greetings to Ruka while he replied with a stutter. She then said good morning to me. I just looked at her and then back at my manga and said in a bored tone "Hn good morning polka-dot"  
I smirked at her reaction. I was just about to say something when the Naru Gaylord came in wearing a princess costume. What is he, cosplaying?  
**  
End Natsume point of view  
**  
"Good morning my beautiful students" Narumi said in a gay cheerful tone and smiling at some students though some just replied with "You suck gay man" or "go to hell Gay teacher"

He just sweat drop at their reactions. He was about to say something when the speakers came on.  
**"Mikan Sakura please come to the high school division principle. I repeat, Mikan Sakura please come to the high school division principle"  
**  
The End

I hope you al liked it

And give al thanks to Tear Droplet for helping :))

And thanks to the reviews I had for the first chapter

Your Sakie-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan's after story chapter 3

Everybody was quiet when they heard the announcement.

"Mikan-chan please pack your things and go to the high school headmaster" said Narumi in a worried voice

Mikan looked bored as she stood up and packed her things. When she walked past Hotaru she said with her telepathy alice that she will be okay and walked to the door.

Mikan's Point of view

When I heard that loudspeaker I looked up bored as usual as Narumi said I needed to pack my things. I did what he said and stood up. While I was walking I read Hotaru thoughts I just smiled at her and said in telepathy that she didn't need to worry "I will be fine." I was about to walk out the door when I heard

"Be carful Mikan-chan" Narumi-sensei said softly yet worriedly.

I smiled a little and then walked out the door.

When I was walking I felt like some one was watching me but I just shrugged it of and continued on. When I arrived I stood there in front of the big door. I knocked and waited. Eventually someone from the other side said "come in"

End of Mikan' point of view

Mikan opened the door and walked in. Inside she saw the High school principal looking at her. He had blond gray hair and grey eyes.

"Hello Sakura-san, please take a seat" he said in a plain voice while looking directly at her.

"Hai Principal-sama" Mikan said in a receptive tone

Then there was silence for a while until the principal decided to break it.

"Sakura-san, we got a phone call from your grandfather and he sent letter for you. He said that it's very important"

Mikan just looked at him

"And what do you suppose I should do?" Mikan asked as if none of this mattered to her but you could see in her eyes that she was concern.

"Well I was thinking of giving you 1 week to visit your hometown" he replied.

At first Mikan looked shocked but she quickly composed her self again.

"Um, well, okay but can I tell my friends so they will not be worried when I won't come to classes" she asked nervously.  
"Well, yes that would be alright "he replied a little surprised of the answer he just received.

"Okay then, I will be going back to class now" she said as she made her way to the door.

"Wait a minute Sakura-san" the principal said before Mikan could walk out the door

Mikan looked at him as he went to get something from his bureau table.

"Here Sakura-san, it is the letter that your grandfather sent me" he said as he handed her the letter.

"Arigato principal" she said and then walked out the door.

Mikan's Point Of View

When the principal gave me the letter he reminded me of my dad. He looks like him, I wonder if he is family. Now, back to the letter. I hope there is nothing wrong with grandpa or Miyako. I narrowed my eyes at the letter and walked to my dorm. I had no time for going to class; I need to pack everything before I can see them again.

When I was walking I felt like someone was watching me again. I looked around but no one was there. I continued on into my dorm and started to pack.

End of Mikan's Pov

When she had finished packing, she fell asleep on her bed with the letter laid on the table besides the bed.

Back in the Classroom

"I wonder if Mikan did something bad" Anna said in a worriedly.

"Yes, me too, I hope she's fine" Nonoko added in the same tone.

"She will be okay" Yuu said while smiling at them.

"That's it for today, class dismissed "Jinno-sensei said in a strict voice and walked out. While everyone was packing their stuff, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire walked towards Hotaru's desk.

"Hotaru-chan can we go together see Mikan-chan?" Anna and Nonoko asked at the same time.

"Yeah let's go together" Sumire said

Hotaru just looked at them and looked back at her stuff and finished packing.

"Yeah, it's okay, I too wanna see what that baka did again" Hotaru replied.

Just when the girls were about to walk out the door, a cheerful voice stopped them.

"Eh, Sumi-chan where are you going without your boyfriend?" Koko said cheerfully and with a big smile.

Sumire and the others looked behind them and saw Koko, Yuu, Kitsume, Ruka and Natsume.

"We're going to see Mikan-chan. Do you wanna come with us?" Sumire said and looked at the others.

"Um is that okay with you Hotaru-chan?" Anna and Nonoko both asked and looked at Hotaru.

"I don't care" she replied and walked out with the others following her.

Now they stood in front of the door of Mikan's room. Hotaru knocked on the door and they wait for a while but nothing came so she knocked again even harder. Still nothing. Hotaru got angry right around this point so she took something out of nowhere and put it in the door causing the door to open itself.

"Um Hotaru-chan, what was that?" Ruka asked.

"It's the door opener. It opens the door by itself" Hotaru said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The others just sweat dropped.

They walked in the room and saw that Mikan had some bags packed. Then they looked around and found Mikan sleeping on her bed hugging a pillow and murmuring some words.

Hotaru walked to her and started to try waking her up.

"Mikan, Mikan, wake up. It's me Hotaru" Hotaru said gently.

"Mhmm Hotaru what are you doing here?" Mikan said in soft voice. She then sat up in her bed hugging her pillow. Then she looked around and saw the others looking at her.

"Um what are you all doing here?" Mikan asked now full awake

"Mikan-chan don't leave us! We'll miss you" Anna and Nonoko said in a teary voice while hugging her very tight.

"Cant…breath an..non..st..op it c…ant bre…ath " Mikan said while struggling free for air.

"Hehe, sorry Mikan-chan" Anna and Nonoko said while scratching the back of there head.

They stopped hugging her and Mikan took a big breath before she was going to say anything.

She looked at them

"Please take a seat, I'm gonna make some tea and then I'm going to tell you why I packed" Mikan said while smiling at them. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. In a few minutes she came back with a tea set and gave everyone a teacup with tea as she settled down.

"Well, tell us why you packed your things" Sumire said.

"Well when I got to the High school principal, he said that there are some family problems. He gave me permission to visit them for a week and say what is going on and I got a letter from him" Mikan said in a worried voice

"Oh my, Mikan are you alright?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Yeah Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Nonoko asked with concern in her voice.

"Mikan-chan don't worry, everything will be okay" Sumire said.

They talked and talked till it met night

"Oh it's late Sumi-chan, come let's go to sleep" Koko said and took Sumire's hand and together they walked out the door.

"Good night everybody" Sumire and Koko said when they walked out.

"Well it is late, let's go too Anna" Nonoko said as they too got up and walked out but before doing so, they bid Mikan good night and gave her a hug.

"Uwaah I'm tired, Yuu let's get going. I wanna sleep" Kitsume said to Yuu while rubbing is eyes.

"Yeah, let's get going. Good night" Yuu said.  
"Good nighty" Kitsume said and walked out the door together with Yuu.

In the end, only Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and of course Mikan were left in the room. They were sitting on some couches. She looked at them and sighed. She got up and walked to the table beside her bed to pick up the letter that she received from her grandfather.

Dear Mikan-chan,  
When you ran away I was really worried. I thought something had happened to you but then I read your letter that you left in the room. Miyako was crying when she knew that you where gone. She said that it was all her fault but I told her that you where just going to visiting Hotaru.

Mikan you know that I am an old man. I will not live much longer. Actually, I'm currently in the hospital.  
I am begging you Mikan, please be nice and caring for your sister. She looks up to you. That my last wish before I go to where your parents and God are.

So Mikan when I am gone, take good care of yourself and Miyako.

Good Bye Mikan,  
Your Grandpa

When Mikan read the letter she was crying. She fell to the ground and clutched the letter.

This cant be happening, first okaa-san, then otou-san, and now….now oji-chan" Mikan said crying

Hotaru walked to her and hugged her. The other two looked worried.

"Sakura-san are you alright?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Oi polka-dolts are you okay" Natsume said plainly but there was a bit worry in his voice

"Mikan what happen?" Hotaru said in a concern voice while still hugging her.

Mikan gave her the letter. She read it.

"Oh Mikan please don't worry. He said that he will be alright" Hotaru said to her but she continued to cry.

"But..Hotaru I don't want him to leave" Mikan said while whipping the tears away

"Mikan don't cry it will be okay, now go to sleep and everything will be okay hmm" Hotaru said patting her head.

Mikan looked up and smiled cheerfully

"Thank you Hotaru" Mikan said hugging her back.

Thy stood up and Mikan walked to her bed and sat down.

"Guys I'm pretty tired. I am going to sleep" Mikan said sleepily

"Yeah it is pretty late. I am going to bed too. Well good night" Ruka said and walked out.

"Good night Mikan" Hotaru said smiling a little and walked out too.

"Well polka-dots, it seems that we're the only ones still here" Natsume said with a smirk on his oh so handsome face.

"Stupid jerk get out of my room! I wanna sleep" Mikan said while pushing him out of the door.

"Yeah yea alright" Natsume replied in a bored tone "Oh yeah I forget something" he said with a smirk

"What is it pervert" Mikan said annoyed.

Natsume kissed her on the right cheek. "That was it, good night Mikan" and with that he walked away leaving her standing by the door.

"Um what just happened?" Mikan said while blushing "Ugh I need to sleep!"

She walked in her room, put on her pajamas and jumped on the bed and slept. That night she dreamt that her parents were still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan's After Story chapter 4

Mikan woke up, she looked around then see saw her bags that she had packed yesterday.

Then Mikan blushed when she remembered what Natsume did.

"That stupid bastard" Mikan said angrily but a bit happy when he did that to her.

Mikan stood up, walked to the bathroom and did her morning routines.

She came out wearing a white blouse with a jeans skirt and black socks that come a little above her boots and as a finishing touch, she let her hair down.

Today there was no school since it was Saturday. It was 9 in the morning. Mikan walked to the kitchen, made some omelets, and ate it. When she was done she put everything in the sink and walked to her bedroom picked up something that she forgot to pack.

Mikan POV  
When I was packing some stuff that I forgot to pack yesterday I heard some knocking on the door

Knock Knock Knock

Hmm I wonder who it is so early in the morning. I walked to the door opened it and saw everybody.  
I was shocked when I saw them.

End Mikan POV

"G..Good morning what are you all doing her" Mikan said startled looking at them.

"Baka, we came here to say Good bye before you go" Hotaru said without emotion and hit Mikan on the head.

"Ow..what did you do that for Hotaru" Mikan said in a teary voice while rubbing the place where Hotaru hit her.

"Because you are an idiot that's why I hit you, and I will do it again" Hotaru said boredly and walked in while the others just sweat dropped at the scene that they just seen.

"Um Mikan-chan are you okay? "Anna asked looking down at her

"Uh yeah I'm alright, and please come in" Mikan said while smiling at them.

"Mikan opened the door wider. They all walked in and sat where Hotaru sat. Mikan closed the door and walked in. She looked around then she saw Natsume smirking at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Mikan-chan, why are you red? Are you sick? " Yuu asked looking concern.

Mikan touched her face, it was burning hot.

"No, it's nothing" Mikan said while looking at the other side.

Hotaru was looking at Mikan ans smiled a little.

Ruka was looking at Mikan and then turned at Hotaru. He saw her smile at Mikan and then looked away while blushing.

Ruka Pov  
When I saw Hotaru smiling a little at Mikan I felt something in my stomach. I looked away and blushed  
End Ruka Pov

They were talking about when Mikan was going and that they are going to miss her. When they heard someone knock on the door. Mikan stood up and opened it to see Narumi-sensei.

"Helloooo and good morning Mikan-chan" Narumi said happily and hugging Mikan. The others sweat dropped.

"Good morning to you too Narumi-sensei" Mikan said happily.

"Well Mikan it's time to go. The limousine is ready to take you" Narumi said sadly.

"Oh my, well I will get my stuff then we can go" Mikan said while going to her room, picked up her stuff, and walked out with the others.

After a couple of minutes they were at the front gates of the school. There was a black car outside. The chauffer had put Mikan's bags in the car.

"Mikan-chan we will miss you sooo much" Anna and Nonoko said with tears rolling down their faces and hugging Mikan.

"Don't worry I will come back" Mikan said hugging them back.

"Take good care Mikan : Kitsume and Koko said giving Mikan a hug.

"Yeah I will" Mikan said while smiling at them.

"Come safe back Mikan" Sumire said with some tears in here eyes.

"Yeah Permy I will" Mikan replied hugging her

"Sakura-san be careful, and take good care" Ruka said smiling at her.

"Hai, hai, Ruka-pyon" Mikan said smiling and gave him a hug.

"Baka take care of yourself. Don't do stupid stuff and say hello to my parents and your sister for me" Hotaru said to Mikan. When Mikan heard the last part she closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

"Yeah I will, and now that oji-chan……… I don't now where she is living" Mikan said coldly yet worriedly.

"I think she is with my parents. You know that our parents were good friends" Hotaru said plainly.

"Yeah you're right, Well I will miss you Hotaru" Mikan said and hugged her.

"Me too Mikan, I will miss you the most" Hotaru said and hugged her back smiling.

They broke the hug. Mikan then walked to Natsume.

"Well polka-dots have a safe trip" Natsume said bored looking at her.

"Yeah I will. You too, take care and till next week good bye" Mikan said blushing

Mikan was about to turn around and go when Natsume suddenly hugs her.

"Be careful on what you do. I will miss you Mikan" Natusme said with his bangs covering his eyes hugging Mikan tightly.

First Mikan was shocked when he did that but then she hugged him back.

"I will miss you too" Mikan said in a low happy voice.

Now Mikan walked to the car and waved goodbye to them. The car was now moving it turned a corner then the car was out of sight from the academy.

"I wonder how she is" was Mikan last thought when she looked out the window.

Hope you al liked it

Pls review and give a lot of

thanks to Trear Droplet

Bye your Sakie-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Am veryyy sorry that I did update till now I had school and some Bigg exams  
I hope that you still while supporting me ^^**

**___________________________________________________________________________ **

Mikan's After Story chapter 5

**Mikan's POV**

The car parked in front of my house and I step out while the driver handed me my luggage.

"Have a nice 1 week vacation Miss. Sakura" The driver bowed.

"Thank you" Mikan said and smiled at him.

The driver then departed to the car and drove away.

**End of Mikan POV**

Mikan stood in front of her house looking around.  
"Nothing's changed since I left" Mikan thought as she walked in.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Mikan shouted.

No one answered so she presumed that she was alone in the house. She walked to the living room and looked around until something caught her eye. She walked towards it and saw that it was a white piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.

Dear Mikan,  
We had a call from your school telling us that you'll be visiting since your grandfather's dead.  
Miyako is now with us. We'll bring her to you after school.  
Mrs. Imai

"Hmm I see... It's still early so I'm going to go to sleep for a little bit" she said as she lied on the sofa.

It was now 12 am; Mikan was still sleeping when she heard someone knocking on the door

**Mikan POV  
**  
I was sleeping peacefully until I heard knockings on the door. I rose up rubbing my eyes and headed to the front door. When I opened it, I was greeted by the sight of Hotaru's mom.

"Hello Mikan-chan" she said smiling at me.

"Hello Mrs. Imai, what are you doing here" I asked.

"Oh, I was bringing Miyako back from school. She's in the backyard" she replied with a smile.

"I see, well then I will go look for her; thank you for bringing her here Mrs. Imai" I said with a bright smile.

"It's nothing, well then goodbye Mikan-chan" she said and began to walk away.

"Oh wait I forgot to tell you that Hotaru-chan is doing well" I yelled to her.

"Ah, well my sweet girl is doing okay, that's good. Tell her that I miss her and hope that she'll come back soon" she replied with a very bright smile.

"Hai, I will. Goodbye then" I said as I bid her goodbye.

"Bye" she replied walking away.  
**  
End of Mikan POV**

Mikan closed the door and walked to the backyard where Miyako supposedly was. She opened the door expecting to see her but no one was there. She heard footsteps running up the stairs so she went up but when she got there she didn't see anyone. Then she heard steps running down.

"Miyako stay where you are" Mikan shouted annoyed.

She walked to the living room and stared at the table there. She rubbed her temples and then she heard someone behind her.

Mikan turned around and saw a cute little sister Miyako looking at her.

"Onee-chan welcome back" Miyako said shyly

Mikan just looked at her then turned around.

"Hmm, yeah I'm back" Mikan said in a monotone not turning around.

"Onee-chan, can I ask you something?" She asked awkwardly.

"Go ahead, I'm listening" Mikan replied still not looking at her.

"Wh- Where were you? I missed you Onee-chan" She asked but you can see that she on the verge to tears.

"I was gone to some place but, now am here" she replied at last looking at her.

"Oh okay, I'm gonna play then" Miyako stated.

"Ugn" Mikan nodded in acknowledgment as she sat down on the sofa.

Miyako walked away after her reply.

"Hmm, my, she changed a lot" Mikan said with a little smile before she closed her eyes.

After a couple of minutes, she heard something fall surprising her. She stood up and walked to where the sound came from. There, she saw Miyako lying on the ground.

She walked over and picked her up.

"Miyako what happened? How did you fall?"

"Um... I was playing with my toy and I didn't see where I was running" she answered rubbing the back of her head.

"Ugh, well then, if it's just that, come with me and I will make us some food" Mikan said as she stood up.

"Hai Onee-chan" she replied as she followed behind Mikan. Every once in a while she would turn and look at her destroyed toy on the ground.

Miyako sat on a chair while waiting for Mikan to prepare the food. In just a few minutes, Mikan finished cooking she handed a plate to Miyako and sat down with her own plate in front of her. Miyako looked at her food and took a bite making an unhappy face which Mikan noticed.

"What's wrong? Is it not good" Mikan asked looking straight at Miyako.

"No Onee-chan, but its bitter" she replied softly.

"Bitter? Ah, no, it's just the green paprika" Mikan stated after she tasted it herself.

"Onee-chan, I don't like it, can you make me something else please?" Miyako said hoping that Mikan will say yes.

"Well okay I guess, what do you want?" She asked as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Can you make me steamed rice with milk?" Miyako said very cheerfully.

"Is that all? Well okay then, it will be ready in a couple of minutes" was her reply as she started to prepare it.

**Miyako's POV**

I'm so happy; Onee-chan is finally back! I missed her so much! I hope she'll stay with me but she is still cold towards me… I wonder why…. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to ask Onee-chan if we can go on a trip that I always wanted to go on. I hope she'll say yes!

**End of Miyako's POV**

Mikan returned from the kitchen with Miyako's meal.

"Here ya go, hope you like it" Mikan said in a low voice and a little smile as she saw Miyako take a bite with a happy expression plastered on her face.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, can I ask you something" Miyako asked happily while bouncing up and down from her seat.

"Hmm shoot" she replied looking up.

"Can we maybe, um… go on a trip" She asked with huge hopes showing in her eyes.

Mikan kept look at her with no reply. She stood up.

"Hmm nah I don't what to go, play a game or something" Mikan replied walking to the living room.

Miyako on the other hand had a sad face. Looking down she stood up from her chair and walked to her room. Meanwhile, with Mikan:

**Mikan's POV**

Damn it, why do I have to be so harsh on her? She just wanted to go on a trip with me.

Maybe you don't want to because you hate her.

**Who are you?**

_Well, I'm you now_

**Huh? How can that be?**

_Yeah I know it's weird. Okay, well then where were we?_

**That you said I hate my little sister**

_Oh yeah -coughs- well how come you hate your own Little sister?_

**I don't hate her she just looks like her**

_And that's why you hate her_

**Ugh yes I hate her she has the same smile and those eyes**

_What's with her eyes Mikan_

**The shine in them that's just like moms.**

_Hmm I see, Mikan you know…._

**What do I need to know?**

_You need to look forward. The past is the past. It wasn't her fault that your Mother died. She was just weak at that time._

_I...I...know... that b...ut...t a...nd_

**No buts look forward before you will regret it all Mikan.**

**What does that mean?**

……..

**Hello, are you still there?**

……

**Oh god I'm going nuts here.**

**End of Mikan's POV**

Mikan sighed as she rubbed her head. She was thinking what her conscious had said. She got up and walked upstairs to Miyako's room.

The door opened with her little sister looking at her.

"Onee-chan what is it" Miyako asked confused.

"We're going on a trip, pack you things Miyako" she said softly and then made her way to the stairs. "I will be waiting, so hurry up okay"

Miyako was shocked when she heard what Mikan had said but she was also very happy when she heard her name escape from her lips. It was the first time she ever heard her sister say her name with a little warmness to them.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it and give a thanks to Tear Droplet for helping me =))  
and a Thankuuu to the reviews that I got =3**

**Your Sakie-chann'nyan'  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Am very sorry that I didn't update for so long I was the last few weeks very busy whit school and homework and test we got a lot of school trips to  
Pleas keep on supporting me whit my story am trying my best to update as soon as possibly **

* * *

**Mikan's After Story Chapter 6.**

Mikan was downstairs waiting for Miyako to come down. Very soon, footsteps could be heard coming down the steps.

"Okay are you ready to go?" Mikan asked.  
"Yeah" she replied.  
"Are all the doors locked"

"Yes"

"You didn't forget anything did you?"

"No"

"Well then here we go" Mikan said making a fist and pushing her hand up.  
"Yeah! "Miyako said enthusiastically same as Mikan.  
They walked out the house; Mikan locked the front door and walked down the street with Miyako.

**Mikan's POV**

Miyako's been with grandpa up until now. This is the first time that we've been together for the past years. I wonder where we're going.  
We finally arrived at the train station as I bought the tickets and started to look for seats to wait for the train.  
**  
End of Mikan's pov**

When the train arrived Mikan and Miyako entered and seated themselves. Miyako sat next to the window with Mikan beside her. There was a lot of noise coming from the surrounding people.

"Mom! Mom, Listen" a little boy said

"Mom! Mom, Listen'' the little boy said again

Mikan was getting annoyed by it but kept it cool.  
"Come on, sit down" the Mother said to her child  
Mikan shut her eyes tight to keep her temper down  
"No, Mom! Mom!" the little boy said over and over again  
Mikan opened one eye to look at them  
"Be quit. You are embarrassing yourself" the Mother said  
"That is because you are not listening to me" the little boy said  
"Keep it down!"Mikan shouted at them. Miyako was shocked and afraid when she heard Mikan shout.  
"Think about those around you a little!" she continued to shout while others started to stare at the scene in the making.

"Mom" said the little boy as he hugged is Mother  
"Yes, we're sorry" the Mother said shocked, and looked the other away hugging her son.  
"Damn it" Mikan looked away annoyed and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds.  
"Huh, Miyako? Where did she go?" Mikan stood up and began looking for her.

She walked to the restroom and looked around. When she heard someone open the door to the toilet and closed it there she saw Miyako coming out.

"God"

"You should have said something before you go to the toilet" Mikan said looking at her. Miyako didn't say anything; she just looked down  
"what's wrong?"Mikan asked. Miyako then looked up with red puffy eyes.  
"You're crying?" Mikan asked a bit shocked  
"No I wasn't" Miyako said with a soft voice  
"Don't lie" she said bending down.  
"They said no crying" she said softly  
"Who said that"  
"Dad and Grandpa" Miyako said with a shaking voice  
"They did?"  
"They said there are places where I could cry" she continued  
"and where are they " Mikan looked in Miyako's eyes  
Miyako started at Mikan's eyes then looked down  
"Toilet" Miyako answered  
"Yeah I guess so you can cry without anyone noticing it in the toilet" Mikan said looking at the door from the toilet  
"I think you can cry when you want to cry "Mikan said looking at her Miyako was looking up on her with sad eyes  
"there are times when you can't cry even when you want to after you grow up" Mikan said looking the other way.

After that, the two didn't speak nor looked at each other throughout the whole ride. Miyako kept her head out the window while Mikan was facing the other way. When they had arrived at their stop, Miyako kept her head low still not speaking. Mikan looked at her and then noticed a souvenir shop.

"Oi, Miyako do you have a toy" Mikan asked

"Eh" Miyako answered surprised at the sudden conversation that had just started.

She motioned to the shop which soon they entered. After a couple of minutes of browsing, Miyako saw something that caught her eye so she walked to it to get a better view. Mikan noticed this and followed.

"Pick out what you want and I'll buy it"

"Hai!"

Miyako continued to look around while Mikan viewed the clock. After a while, she sighed and headed towards a rack stand. She picked something out and showed it to Miyako.

"Hey what about this?" Mikan asked holding a green robot

"Huh?" She looked up with twinkles in her eyes as soon as she laid her eyes on it.

"Okay" she nodded.

"Well let's go pay for it" she said, as they made their way to the counter with Miyako trailing her holding the toy and looking very elated.

After paying for it and exiting the store, Miyako was happily walking along side Mikan playing with the robot.

"You don't have to force yourself" Mikan said. Miyako looked up puzzled.

"Why didn't you pick something? I just randomly picked that toy, I thought that you wouldn't like it" she said looking at the toy.

"No this is Fine Onee-chan "she answered "I like it"

"You have some very strange taste in things" she muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"No, continue playing"

"Okay"

"Will this be an enjoyable summer?" Mikan thought

Later that night Mikan rented a hotel room. The two of them were sleeping peacefully until Mikan heard some noise. She opened her eyes to see Miyako going somewhere.

"What's wrong" Mikan asked sleepily

"Need to go to the toilet" Miyako replied rubbing her eyes

"Eh?"

"Got to go potty" Miyako answered

"Be carful then its dark" Mikan said going back to sleep.

Miyako switched the lights and entered the bathroom. Mikan heard it and woke up following her .She waited outside the bathroom until Miyako came out.

"I did it on my own" Miyako said when she exited.

"Un" Mikan replied and walked back to the room with Miyako trailing her but stopped dead way when she noticed some glowing things near the window.

"What is it now" Mikan asked a bit annoyed

"What are those" Miyako asked

"Oh those are fireflies you know that, right?"she answered.

Miyako looked amazed "that's the first time that I've see them" she said. Mikan looked up at the starry sky and noticed that Miyako was looking at her

"What is it" she asked

"Nothing "

"Is there something on my face?"

"No"

"Then don't look at others like that" Mikan said looking away but Miyako kept on looking at her

"Just tell me what you want, I'll listen" Mikan said

"No, no it's nothing"

"Sigh, are you still afraid of me" Mikan asked kneeling down on her level "just tell me I won't say anything okay"

"Well…would you tell me about Mommy and Daddy" she said looking straight into her eyes.

Mikan was shocked when she heard what she requested she stood up, bangs covering her eyes

"I don't know anything, go ask some one else" Mikan said walking away leaving Miyako standing there

In the room Mikan kept on looking at Miyako's sleeping form before she fell asleep. The next day Mikan stood outside waiting for Miyako to come out.

"Miyako come and don't fall asleep" Mikan said to the sleepily. Miyako who was rubbing her tired eyes replied with a Hai" as Mikan bent down to help her put her hat on.

"Your hat is on the wrong side" she said switching it to the proper place. Mikan stood up and began walking with Miyako besides her.

As they were walking they past a beautiful field with flowers and trees that was covered in snow. The two were in awe with the beauty in front of them "Amazing" Mikan said.

Aware of the silence, Mikan turned to Miyako seeing her on the tips of her feet. She walked over and picked her up surprising her. Miyako eventually relaxed after seeing her sister's calm face and took a better look at the view.

"How about we rest her for a while?" Mikan asked

"That would be nice Onee-chan" she answered as then headed for a large tree. Mikan placed a blanket down so they could sit.

"Onee-chan can I go play on the field with the robot" Miyako asked Mikan nodded her head and Miyako runs in the field with a big smile

"Don't go too far or you'll get lost" Mikan shouted.

"Hai Onee-chan" she shouted back happily holding her robot high in the air.

"Maybe it was a good idea to bring her here" Mikan thought smiling a little. Miyako was laughing and waving while Mikan waved back and then she starts running again. "This might take a while" Mikan thought as she thought it would be best to take a little nap. Sometime later, around the time the sun was starting to set, she hear Miyako returning so she awoken from her slumber.

"What's wrong?"

"I...Lost it"

"What are you saying? What did you lose?"

"Robot"

After that the two of them began searching for it in the field but found nothing

"Are you sure you only played in this area?"

"Yeah"

"How can that be she didn't even run so much" she thought.

"Miyako forget it, we'll never find it, when we go back I will buy you a new one" she said but Miyako was stubborn enough to misbehave.

"It's getting cold, I don't want you to catch a cold _that would be troublesome" _Mikan said the last part in whisper. She returned the blanket and continued to stare off as the sky began to darken. Suddenly a girl about the age of five on top of a hill caught her attention. She looked around and from the corner of her eye, spotted a woman and a male holding the girl's hand. She stood up.

"Miyako stay here, I am going up there, don't go anywhere" Mikan said walking up there.

"Okay" she answered resuming her search for her lost toy.

**Mikan's Pov**

When I saw that they looked the same as my parents and _myself _I just had to investigate. How can this be? But this place does look kind of familiar. I continued up the path and when I got up there, I saw someone sitting on a bench. He looks familiar…but where have a seen him before?

**End of Mikan's Pov**

The person notice that Mikan standing there. He turned around and what Mikan saw shocked her.

"Mikan Sakura" the person said

"High school principal what are you doing here" Mikan asked still shocked

"I'm here because I want to tell you something important" he said looking directly at Mikan

"Err...yes go on please" Mikan said composing herself.

"Do you now my real name" he asked

Mikan looked confused at first but replied with a "No I don't know. Why would it matter?"

"My name is _**Kazu Yukihira I'm your father's older brother Mikan" **_he replied solemnly.

That really surprised her now. She stared wide eyed at the principal in front of her, well in this case, her uncle.

"H...how can that be? We never even met before until I went to Alice Academy" Mikan said confused

"You had visited me when you were little, you maybe forgot about it"

"Now that I think about it, I had the feeling that this place looked familiar and when I first saw you, I had a feeling you looked like my dad…"

"Yes we look the same but Izumi was VERY different from me. You're just like him with the beauty of your mom"

Mikan looked up the sky with sad eyes "Yeah but I will never see them again"

The principal looked at her, walked up, and hugged her. Mikan was shocked when he hugged her but she respond back and hugged him too.

"Don't say silly things like that, you will see them again one day" he whispered.

Mikan released herself from the hugged and looked up to him with a smile "Thank you Uncle-Kazu"

"You are welcome my little niece"

"Oh I forgot I need to go to Miyako" Mikan said while the principal was looking puzzled. Mikan smiled "come you will soon know" and started walking back down the path with her uncle.

When they were down the two of them saw Miyako still looking for the toy

"Did you find anything?"

"No"

"Is she your sister?"

"Yes Miyako Sakura and your second niece" Mikan introduced her looking the other direction which the principal noticed.

"Mikan do you have a problem with your sister"

"No just that I can't stand looking at her since she reminds me about mom" Mikan said bitterly

"Mikan did Miyako ever do something to you except that?"

Mikan thought about that and looked down "No"

"Sigh, listen to me Mikan this is very important" the principal said looking at Mikan

"I told you that Izumi and I were different. That is because I was always working and had no time for him. When he got married to you mom I couldn't attend because I was working. After that we lost contact. He called me one time to tell me that I had a niece. I was happy to hear that but I didn't have time to see you but eventually you came over when I was free. After that we never saw each other again. When I got a phone call telling me he had passed, I now regret that I never spent more time with him. Mikan don't make the same mistake that I did you will lose her just like I lost my brother"

Mikan was shocked about what her uncle told her "I know what you mean Uncle Kazu" Mikan said with a smile and walked to Miyako who was still looking for her toy

"Have you been searching all this time?"

"Yes"

"I see"

She kneeled down to the same level as her.

"Miyako, we might not able to find the robot and we can't do anything about it so why don't we go buy another one?

Miyako looked disappointed

"There is just only one"

"But there were a lot of them in the store"

"That was the one you chose and bought for me for the first time ever. For the first time, Onee-chan bought me something.

Mikan was shocked to hear that coming from Miyako. It was a quiet for a while before Mikan decided to break the silence.

"Miyako were you lonely?

"Yup"

"Did you have fun whit me on the trip?"

'Yeah"

"I see, Miyako would it be fun if I stayed with you? I haven't been such a good sister to you for the past years but I promise, I will do my best from now on. I will stay with you forever Miyako"

Miyako looked at her and nodded her head. Mikan was very happy with the response she got from her sister.

"Really"

"I want to be with you to Onee-chan, but today I lost something very important to me and I'm sad. " Miyako said holding her tears back. Mikan came closer to her. Miyako spoke again "do you think its okay to not hold it in anymore? Grandpa told me that one of the places if I wanted cry and in was Onee-chan's arms"

Mikan hugged Miyako tight and while Miyako cried in her arms. Soon enough, Mikan began to cry too.

"I'm sorry"

After that both of them said goodbye to Uncle-Kazu and started to head home on the train.

"Neh Miyako would you want hear about Mama and Papa" Mikan said as she patted the seat next to her motioning for her to sit. Miyako took the seat as Mikan began to tell everything she knew about them all the way home.

**Thanku for Tear Droplet for helping =3 Hope you liked its a for sorry that I didn't update for a so long time I made it a longer chapter =)  
Pleas read the following chapter that will come and Pleas review Thank you.  
Your Sakie-chan** **Byaa.**


End file.
